


His

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dark!Thorin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wanted Kili, and he would have him even if now he was with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still experimenting with the characters and this is a version of Thorin I just can't ignore. Maybe I should've ignored it. Mildly dubious consent because of conditioning combined with Kili's nature to try to please everyone.

Kili looked beautiful like this, under the dim light from dying embers at the fireplace, surrounded by silk and fur, barely covered by clothes fit for a prince.

But then again, Thorin always thought he’s beautiful.

There was always something unusual about Kili. He had always been a happy child, always smiling and bringing joy to his family. He spent much time under the sun, with the nature, entertaining himself with small wonders others deemed mundane. Seemingly he was incapable of anything but happiness-even at the worst moments he smiled and sang, chasing away gloom with his cheer. Even after Thorin had taken him away at young age from his parents to fulfill his duty to Thorin and be groomed as a prince and warrior, he never lost his nature.

Not the most grueling of Dwalin’s training or the most difficult of Balin’s lessons could dampen his mood. He laughed when punished, he grinned when praised. It didn’t take Thorin very long to be drawn to Kili’s smile, Kili’s warmth, Kili’s body. It took even faster for Thorin to begin to crave for them, for his desire for Kili to nearly overcome his love for gold and precious gems.

Carefully, and as swiftly as possible, Thorin climbed into the bed. He pushed away fur to reveal more of his nephew. His eyes gleamed in desire when he saw the exposed waist and midriff as Kili lay on his side and, unable to stop himself, splayed his hand there.

“Kili,” He said unnecessarily, for the young dwarf awoke the second he touched his skin.

Training, as well as habit, allowed Kili to be immediately alert. After seeing Thorin, with a soft exhalation, he turned fully to his back and spread his legs, feet flat on the bed. He waited quietly as Thorin crawled to the cradle between his legs.

Thorin didn’t like waiting. Oh, he fantasized of it. During the day when confined in his study with a mountain of reports to read and approve, his mind wandered to his young prince. He thought of taking his time, showering the soft body with kisses and exploring with gentle touches. He dreamt of driving Kili mad with his fingers and mouth until he begged prettily for his cock. He fantasized of slowly sliding into the heavenly warmth, of rocking gently in Kili’s embrace, of kissing softly as their desire peaked, of reaching completion together with their arms tight around each other.

But, here, now, as he had Kili underneath him, the notion of slow was flung out of his mind. Thorin licked and nipped Kili’s long neck as his hands made a quick work of removing the fine garment from Kili’s body. The archer tilted his head back, sighing softly as his hands clenched and unclenched on the sheet. He arched his back sharply when Thorin bit a little too hard on his neck. The king used this opportunity to completely remove his nightshirt, exposing his skin at last.

Kili’s body wasn’t unmarred. There were remnants from trainings and battles he gladly partook in for Thorin, evidence of his loyalty for Thorin and, most of all, evidence of Thorin’s power over him. They were beauty to the king and in another time, perhaps he would lavish them with the attention they deserved.

But they were not the only things marring Kili’s skin. There were light red kiss marks here and there and faded fingerprints on his hips. They weren’t there when Thorin last saw him a couple of nights ago and they shouldn’t be there. Thorin growled and quickly removed Kili’s trousers and small clothes. He dug his hand into his pocket to retrieve a vial of oil which he used to coat his fingers.

Kili’s eyes fluttered wonderfully when Thorin pushed a finger into him. He was, as always, soft and warm inside, clenching tight around Thorin’s thick finger. It didn’t take him much time at all to relax around the digit. His back arched slightly as he pushed himself onto Thorin’s finger, eager. He inhaled sharply as Thorin pushed yet another finger a little too soon. But, there was only a small smile on his face as he watched Thorin dreamily. The smile disappeared as his mouth opened when Thorin’s fingers crooked to rub his prostate, his legs opened wider to test Thorin’s diminishing control.

Thorin pulled his fingers out quickly, his erection throbbing painfully in his breeches. It should take another finger for Kili to be fully prepared for him, but Thorin always liked him tight.

Hastily, Thorin pushed down his breeches to free his cock. Oil spilled onto silk as he slicked himself with it. He ignored the filth in order to lean over Kili. With a hand by Kili’s head for support and another to guide him, he breached the archer. The furl yielded slowly, blooming under pressure, and admitted the head of Thorin’s cock in.

The smile on Kili’s face faltered slightly when Thorin snapped his hips forward to bury himself completely inside, but not a sound of protest or pain escaped his mouth. Thorin groaned softly, enjoying the contracting tightness. For a moment it seemed impossible to last more than a few seconds with Kili clenching around him so sinfully, but Thorin managed to control himself. With great effort, he sat up. He didn’t want to lose sight of Kili.

He moved gently at first, pulling out slightly then pushing back in slowly to test the young dwarf’s readiness. The archer sighed and rocked his hips, meeting Thorin’s movements expertly, pushing back to get Thorin deeper. As Kili proved to be ready, Thorin gripped his waist with both hands and pulled him roughly onto his cock. His thrusts were hard and fast, rocking the bed and Kili with it. He snarled as he watched Kili’s erection swung between them, a drop of his essence beading the tip and sliding down. Kili clutched the silk tightly and his mouth hung open as he gasped for breath which Thorin would immediately pushed from his body with powerful thrusts. A soft whine escaped his mouth as he writhed under the relentless onslaught of pleasure. Thorin wanted to take his cock in his hand and bring him to the peak of pleasure, but he was too busy leaving fingerprints and pulling Kili closer and closer. Besides, it wasn’t the touch of his hand that would make Kili fall to pieces.

“Fili, tend to him,” Thorin ordered, his voice barely recognizable even to him.

Beside them, Fili, who had previously turned his back to them, turned to his side to face them. He took in the sight of his uncle and his brother together for only a second before draping himself over Kili’s side. His hand caressed the damp firm muscles of Kili’s chest and pectoral, his finger dipped briefly into navel, then combed through coarse hair before finally wrapping around Kili’s hardness.

Kili’s back arched in pleasure and he tightened around Thorin with a long moan, drawing a loud groan from the king. He buried his face in Fili’s neck as Thorin pounded into him harder and harder, his hips moving instinctively to chase pleasure on Thorin’s cock. Fili moved his hand faster, whispering something Thorin couldn’t hear into Kili’s ear. A flush covered Kili’s face and chest and he made a mewling sound not befitting a warrior. His thighs pressed onto Thorin’s sides in a silent entreaty for more.

Thorin didn’t last much longer after that. He pushed a few more times into Kili then pressed their hips together as close as possible as he spilled deep into Kili with a roar. For long wonderful moment he closed his eyes and basked in the pleasure of Kili milking him until he had no more to offer.

When Thorin eventually opened his eyes, he saw his nephews nuzzle each other. Fili’s hand moved very slowly on Kili’s softening flesh. Their skins were painted with Kili’s seed, but neither dwarf seemed to pay any attention to it. Kili sighed quietly when Fili brushed his lips over his temple. Light glinted from the beads on Fili’s hair that showed that they were bound by love and ancient vows to each other.

Kili gasped sharply when Thorin pulled him by the hair to kiss him. His mouth opened obediently to allow Thorin to explore and try to mark it. Thorin’s kiss had little finesse, his tongue sought only to conquer rather than pleasure, touching every corner of Kili’s mouth and tangling with his tongue.

Kili’s lips were puffy when Thorin pulled away and his face was slightly red from where Thorin’s beard had scratched his skin. Thorin hoped they would stay that way forever.

“ _My_ young warrior,” He whispered harshly to Kili’s sensitive ear, “You have served me well, Kili.”

When he withdrew from Kili’s body, Kili had a happy smile on his face. Thorin smiled back then redressed himself, avoiding Fili’s eyes all the while. Kili still hadn’t moved when he left the bed, but just before Thorin closed the door behind him, he saw that he had snuggled up to Fili. The blond’s arms were wrapped around him as they shared little kisses and murmured words not meant to be heard by others. Kili looked truly beautiful then, looking into Fili’s eyes and smiling in a way Thorin never saw directed toward him.

Envy burnt Thorin’s heart. He frowned at the sight, then closed the door behind him. With determined footsteps he returned to his chambers. This wouldn’t be his last visit. He would come again and again until he fully claimed what was his. Until Kili was his.


End file.
